Purity
by Esmeia
Summary: Cynder thinks about Spyro, and the decisions she must make regarding him. Oneshot, SpyroxCynder.


**Purity**

_Author's Note: This is a one-shot little ficlet about Cynder's growing feelings towards Spyro. This is centered after A New Beginning and before The Eternal Night.  
_

_

* * *

_

Careful footsteps could barely be heard as she walked along the Dragon Temple's halls. The place was so unfamiliar to her, although she had been here before.

Her legs shook slightly, a sharp pain running through them. The dark little dragon stopped to rest. Although she had recovered a lot of her strength, thanks to the benevolent guardians, she still had trouble walking. All because of a purple dragon...

_Gaul should have heard the news by now. How his powerful 'daughter' was beaten by a whelp not even a third the size of her. I can just imagine the look on his face..._

She grinned to herself. The normally proud and strong leader of the apes was likely searching for her right now. He would undoubtedly look for her here, but she just didn't know when.

_Why did he bring me here? Why did he save me? It would have been in everyone's best interest if he just left me to die..._

Her thoughts drifted to the young dragon who had single-handedly defeated her. Or should she say he defeated her evil manifestation? She had no idea how, but Gaul had influenced her, corrupting her mind and soul. She grew into a dark angel; long, sharp horns adorned her head, making frontal attacks impossible. The blade on her tail grew, easily goring enemies from behind. Strong crimson wings, glistening knives adorning the arcs of them. She was the perfect tool to serve the Dark Master.

Cynder closed her eyes in shame. That was not what she wanted. Not at all.

_I didn't have a choice in the matter. I was raised to be his faithful servant. His Queen._

Her eyes flashed in anger. Memories of the sadistic dragon who had ordered her around as though she was one of his flea-bitten monkeys surface, long ago buried in the back of her mind. Gaul had trained her almost as soon as she hatched from her egg, allowing little time for her to enjoy herself. If he was here now, he would have ordered her to slit Spyro's throat while he was asleep. No one would ever know as she slipped back into the forests...

_Spyro..._

Cynder smiled serenely. He had saved her from certain death, releasing her from the evil influence that commanded her to kill and destroy. She never thought that someone as kind of him even existed in the world anymore. He was almost too good to be true.

_Not to mention that he's only a child, like me. But then again, I'm far from ordinary. He was born to save this world, while I was born to destroy it. By all right, I should be dead. Why am I still here?_

That question had plagued her mind for days. After all she put him through, he still treated her the same as he would his bestfriend, Sparx. There wasn't a trace of hatred or regret in his eyes when he looked at her. He always had a smile for her, still wanted to play with her everyday out in the gardens.

It baffled her to no ends. Was this some sort of trick, some kind of game to mess with her head? Somehow, she didn't think so.

_Why don't you kill him? You're not going to let a little kindness on his part get in the way of your destiny, are you? Angel of Death?_

Cynder clutched her head with her paws so tightly that small beads of blood ran a trail down her face and muzzle. _Shut up... I am not his tool. I never wanted to be. I owe him my life for what he did._

_And what of Malefor? Do you plan to turn your back on him, Cynder?_

Tears began to pool in her emerald eyes. She fought to keep them back.

_He is of no concern to me. I don't want anything to do with him! _

The voice in her head chuckled softly. It made her blood boil with rage.

_You say that now, Cynder. But he will come for you. Whether you like it or not, you will answer to the Dark Lord. If you do right by him now, you may have the honor of becoming his queen. If not... it will still be an honor to die by his own hands. A slow, torturous death in his chambers... you'd feel every blow to your small body, every bone snap as he bit down on you.. or maybe he'd just burn you alive?_

Cynder bared her teeth, growling lowly.

_I am not afraid of Malefor. His mistake in life was that he trained me to be the perfect warrior. His Angel of Death. For once, I will make my own choices. With Spyro, I can bring him down once and for all, stop his sadistic reign. Being his Queen would be nothing but a nightmare. I'd simply be a vessel, providing him his sick thrills and an army of heirs that would grow up to serve him. After I outgrew my usefulness, I would be thrown away without a second thought._

_I see... you plan to throw away your destiny... for a foolish whelp?_

_He may very well be my only hope. He's strong, you can't deny that. Not even the guardians could defeat me, yet he did it with hardly any injuries dealt to him. Together-_

_Is that the __**only **__reason you're so attached to him? For his power?_

Cynder's eyes widened, taken aback. Although she would never admit it out loud, his powers were the last thing she thought about when it came to Spyro. There was so much more to him than that.

_Yes, there is. He's kind, considerate, always putting the needs of others in front of his own. Although I feel the title of 'legendary' is overwhelming for him, he's trying his best to live up to that. He does not think of himself better than anyone else just because he is purple. He's cunning, and can be himself around people without fear of being judged. When it comes right down to it... I know he'd risk his life for any one of us._

_What sentimental bullshit. _The voice, seeming disgusted with her, faded away.

Cynder smirked triumphantly, standing up again and making her way back to her nest.

_And that is precisely why I would put my life on the line for him. I want to keep that purity.. that one shining light left in this world alive. He represents everything I wish I had. He's easy to talk to, makes me smile more than I ever did before. I would change my whole destiny to be by his side, to feel that purity.._

_If only for a moment.  
_

_

* * *

_

I'm not too happy with this, but I liked it enough to post it here. I hope you all liked it. I plan to do some more Spyro-related stories in the future. ;3


End file.
